


Waiting To Be Told

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Dom Danny, Dom/sub, M/M, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Sub Claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Claude knew he was in trouble as soon as he heard the front door shut. He'd been too obvious at practice today with the way he was sticking to Danny's side, flirting with his housemate and mentor.





	Waiting To Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted an excuse to write Brioux, and there was a prompt in the sin bin that allowed me to do so. This was the product of that, even though I definitely didn't expect it to be this lengthy. Oops. This fic is very self-serving lol.

Claude knew he was in trouble as soon as he heard the front door shut just a little harder than normal. He'd been too obvious at practice today with the way he was sticking to Danny's side, flirting with his housemate and mentor. Rules had been set in place when they started their relationship and he knew his flirtations had broken at least three of them. It was supposed to be a secret as long as they were teammates. That was the only way Danny was comfortable with things and Claude understood. It made sense that they didn’t want their relationship to interfere with their jobs.

But there had been too many long looks and too many times Claude had touched Danny in a way that wasn’t purely friends and it wasn't about to slide. His punishments were never too severe—neither of them believed harsh punishment worked, plus Claude had to be well for practices—but they were most times unpleasant. Once, he had to sleep in the guest room alone for a whole week. Danny caved three days into it because he said the lack of Claude's presence was keeping him awake and they didn't need it affecting their game.

Every sound was identifiable in the silence of the house: Danny toeing off his shoes by the front door, the thunk of his workout bag hitting the laundry room floor where he dumped it every morning, and the soft patter of his footsteps down the hall toward the bedroom. The fact that he hadn't called for Claude or even offered a general greeting to the house didn't bode well.

Their bedroom door was already cracked and Claude was watching from where he sat on the bed, legs stretched out in front of him. Luckily, the expression on Danny's face didn't match the anger he was expecting to be met with. He seemed... almost calm. Maybe a little tired.

"Hey, Danny," he offered softly, but not quiet. Whatever was going to happen, he wasn't afraid. They'd set boundaries and Claude trusted his to be kept.

Danny gave him a nod before sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. "You were out of line today."

Right to the point, as always. "I know I was and I'm sorry."

"We could have been caught, Claude."

"We weren't, though." Why was he even trying to argue this? This wasn't something that was up for discussion—it never had been and he knew that—but it was tiring having to keep their relationship a secret for so long. Danny scowled and Claude backed down. "Sorry."

"You know the rules," Danny said gently. "We just have to keep it up for a little longer."

Claude did and he couldn't help the way his arms wrapped around his torso to protect his body. "Will I get to have a say in the punishment?"

"No, _cher_. That's not how this works."

He nodded and Danny stood, moving to the closet to collect the lock box that was tucked behind the laundry basket. The kids were getting too nosy and he quickly moved all of their toys to a location that they would be less likely to look and was inaccessible without the key that Danny kept attached to his house keys. There was any number of things that could be used as punishment inside that black box, but what Danny held when he turned had Claude taking a nervous gulp of air.

The cage was made of hard plastic with a small padlock at the base to keep it secure. When had he even purchased it? Most of their toys were a joint decision, but Danny had managed to keep this a secret until it came time to use it.

"Claude?" Danny was trying to draw his attention back to him, but Claude couldn't take his eyes off of the cage. "Look at me."

There was no question in his tone and Claude knew he needed to respond or this could become worse. His gaze stuttered around a little before coming to rest on Danny's face. Focus... focus.

"You know what this is and what it does." Again it lacked a question, but Claude nodded a response.

"Use your words."

"Y-yes."

"Yes, what?"

He cleared his throat. "Sir. Yes, sir."

"Good. We're going to discuss the terms of your punishment and then I'll put this on you." Danny returned to the bed, settling down on the edge again, this time turned in to face Claude. This was something Danny had been up front about when their relationship started. Even if Claude was nervous or embarrassed and wanted to look away, it was necessary for Danny's peace of mind to have eye contact if they were discussing anything serious. Punishments were undeniably one of those things.

Danny's hand was warm when it settled on his ankle, thumb rubbing against the bare skin. "What do you think is a fair length of time for you to wear this? Remember, this will be worse if you try and take it easy on yourself. Now, what do you think?"

It took him a minute before Claude was able to come up with an answer that seemed rational. "Maybe... maybe a week? First offense, eh?"

As expected, the joke fell flat and Danny continued to hold his attention. "You knew better so first offense or not, there are consequences."

Claude mumbled an acknowledgement, but Danny went ahead and spoke over it.

"However, a week seems fair. Let me be clear." He held the cage up so it was in Claude's line of sight. It wasn't even on him yet and it was already fucking torture. "You will not be allowed to touch yourself during this week, even if I remove the cage. You will not be allowed to come, either, or I will extend your punishment."

The whimper was soft and Claude wasn't sure if that noise came from him or not. It wasn't Danny and there was no one else present, so it had to be. Nervous energy was starting to build under his skin; it was no surprise when his voice wavered. "Are you going to... _try_ to make me come?"

Danny stopped the slow rub of his thumb and simply held Claude's ankle. "No punishment is designed to be easy, Clo."

"Shit." He had to look away, but Danny was scooting farther up the bed, closer to him. Near enough that he was taking Claude's face in his hands, cage discarded, and scratching his fingers gently through his beard.

"Do you agree to my terms?"

He wanted to scoff, ask if he had a choice, but insubordination right now would only make this worse. "Yes, sir," he mumbled.

Danny tilted his chin up so that he could press a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling away and standing up. "Good boy. Let me change and we'll get you settled. Clothes off by the time I get back," he said as he grabbed a pair of sweats and a fresh t-shirt from the dresser before slipping into the bathroom.

Claude wasn't dumb enough to question an order. The one time he had, he hadn't been able to comfortably sit for the next two days. That was the first time Danny had spanked him with something other than his bare hands and it was so intense that Claude had cried through the final five strikes. Granted, it was also one of the best orgasms of his life, but still.

Five minutes passed with Claude sitting naked on the edge of the bed, waiting. He was about to go knock on the door to the bathroom, but Danny emerged, the edges of his hair damp where he'd washed his face.

"Are you ready?"

Claude nodded and knowingly leaned back on his elbows with his legs spread. He'd propped himself in this position for Danny before, but never with this intention and it had a visible impact. Exposed like this, Claude’s cock soft between his legs, was one of Danny's favorite things. The vulnerability of it had Danny sucking in a breath between his teeth and trying to focus.

"I shouldn't, but I'm going to take it easy on you right now. I won’t tease." Danny retrieved the cage from where he had placed it on the nightstand and twisted the key that was stuck inside it, popping the small lock and opening up the cage. "These can be a bit overwhelming the first time and I don't want to cause more stress than necessary."

"Thank you." Claude couldn't help the sense of relief that eased some of the tightness in his chest. He wouldn't deny that he was worried. Danny could have been harsher about the situation.

"Breathe. Try not to think about where my hands are or we're going to have to go about this the hard way."

Danny placed the lock aside and opened the ring at the base of the cage. He was right, Claude needed not to think about Danny's hands and how steady they were because that always lead to him getting hard. Instead he looked away, over Danny's shoulder at the wall across the room.

"Good, that's good. I'll be quick," he murmured at Claude and then there were warm fingers cradling him, slipping his dick into the plastic cage and sliding the ring into place. The pressure of it encircling the base of his cock and behind his balls wasn't uncomfortable—not yet, though he knew it could be. He was acutely aware of its presence, however. There was a soft scraping sound as Danny fit the lock in place and snapped it closed. "You did well. Thank you." 

His hands were petting over the tops of Claude's thighs, just a simple brush of fingertips but it was making him shiver and... shit. He whined in the back of his throat, restricting the sound to only come out as a short huff of breath. Danny just chuckled.

"You're trying to get hard, aren't you?"

Claude nodded, still looking away from Danny and definitely not willing to look down at his cock. No part of him would admit it out loud, but he wasn't sure if he was getting hard from Danny touching him or if he was reacting to the cage itself. Regardless, he wasn't supposed to _like_ his punishments.

"It's ok," Danny said and removed his hands.

It was beginning to get uncomfortable with the way his cock was pressing against the plastic. However, a few deep breaths had Claude calming down again, but the slight ache in his chest was still there. He'd upset Danny and he didn't… He didn't want to overstep anymore boundaries today, so he sat quietly with his hands resting on his stomach.

"Claude? Will you look at me, please?"

Bringing his eyes back to focus in on Danny's face, he could see that his brow had softened from the stern glare he wore earlier. "I'm sorry," Claude murmured.

Danny moved to sit beside him on the bed, pushing him over a touch with his hip when he settled before taking his hand. Danny had those long fingers, just a little bit on the bony side, and Claude loved the way they felt tangled in his. "I know you are. You see where I'm coming from, though, yes?"

"Yeah. I don't... I don't like hiding that I'm with you but... if it's how I get to have you, then I'll do it."

"One day, I promise you won't have to lie about us anymore. Just not yet."

Claude let his head fall against Danny's shoulder and they sat there for a while with Claude rubbing his fingers over the back of Danny's hand.

\-----

Punishments were hard. His dick being locked in a cage whenever he wasn't on the ice was pretty miserable. But the moments when he had it off were measurably worse.

They had quickly made an addendum to the punishment—whenever they had to skate, Danny would remove the cage before they left the house, but he would replace it as soon as they came home. If any of their teammates saw it, that would be a whole lot of questions they were trying to avoid in the first place. Plus they didn't want it to affect Claude's play.

Well, skating was pretty hard when he was constantly trying to fight against getting an erection. Danny had been quick to remove the cage the first full day of his punishment because they were already running late and Claude didn't see a reaction until he pulled his underwear back on. The fabric shifted over his cock—he hadn't realized how soft it was before. It made him hard quick and Claude tried to breathe and settle himself. Where it usually helped to soften him up, it wasn’t working.

"Come on, get dressed. We can't be late," Danny said as he brushed passed to grab his wallet from the dresser.

"Um, I. Uh," Claude stammered before looking at Danny. "It won't go down."

Danny smirked and gave a soft chuckle. "So?"

He sighed heavily but tugged his pants up, trying to only rearrange himself the barest amount. He wasn't supposed to touch and it really only made it worse, anyway. By the time he had thrown on a t-shirt, grabbed his bag, and gotten in the car, he was still hard. The drive over to the rink? Still hard.

Once they pulled into the parking lot, Danny killed the motor and looked over at Claude once before pinching him roughly on the back of the arm.

"Fuck, Danny!" He was rubbing the back of his arm to ease the pain, but it was already reddening and it might leave a small bruise. "What the fuck was that for?" he grumbled.

All he did was gesture to Claude's crotch before climbing from the driver's seat to retrieve his bag from the trunk. His dick was starting to soften. It might not have been a pleasant solution, but at least it was one.

\-----

Practice went well, but Claude was shifting in his seat and fiddling with all of the knobs on Danny's radio during the drive home. At one point, Danny smacked his hand away when he went to change the station for the hundredth time, and Claude tried to settle after that. He was nervous to have the cage back on. Sure, the first night with it hadn't been so bad, though it was trickier to pee than he had anticipated. A week of this wasn't that big of a deal.

Danny was quiet until they were in the house with the door locked behind them. "Shower," was all he said as he went through his routine of removing their sweaty clothes from their bags and throwing them in the wash.

He didn't necessarily _want_ the cage back on, so he wasn't going to argue the extended break from it. The water was warm over his skin and it started to ease the ache of practice. Claude startled when Danny pulled the shower curtain aside and climbed in behind him. Kisses were pressed into his shoulders, Danny's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Did you think you were going to shower alone?"

Claude shrugged. "Kind of." He gasped when Danny's teeth grazed over the shell of his ear. The bastard always new how to get him riled up and right now that was probably the most annoying thing.

"Needed to make sure you didn't touch this," he said and trailed his fingers over Claude's lower belly, through the curls that he kept trimmed, and over the length of his hardening cock. He wasn't all the way there yet, but there was steady progress. "You remember the rules?"

"Yes, Danny."

"Good." He wrapped his fingers around Claude's cock and stroked him slowly, tightening his grip on Claude's waist when he faltered a little.

It had been one day since he'd come last. One. There was no reason that Claude should already be needing the way he was, but through the even strokes, he could already feel that want starting to build in his gut.

"Uh, um..." Jesus, he couldn't even think of the words. Danny was so good at getting just the right pressure, slight twist as he reached the head, speed never wavering. It was maddening. "You sh-should stop."

"Are you close?" Danny's voice was soft in his ear.

"Getting there."

"Then I don't need to stop yet if you're not close." His motions stilled for a moment so he could rub his thumb through Claude's slit, almost making his knees buckle.

Claude panted hard against the inside of his arm where both were outstretched, bracing himself against the cool tile. It was unfair, so unfair, Danny knew what he liked and was doing everything in his power. 

Logically, he knew what was coming the second time he told Danny to stop, the words barely making it out of his mouth without getting choked up in a moan. He wasn't going to be allowed to come, the hand would stop and he would have to find a way to settle down. Claude wasn't expecting Danny to _make_ him soft.

"Stay here. Just like this."

Maybe Claude whimpered when Danny finally took his hand away and stepped out of the shower, but that wasn't something he would fess up to. Danny was quick when he stuck his hand back into the shower, not giving Claude enough time to process what was happening before he turned the knob and the water ran cold.

It felt like pinpricks of ice over his dick and with how hard he was, it fucking hurt and he yelped before Danny's voice was soothing him again.

"It won't take long, Clo." His face was peeking through a small gap in the shower curtain. "You're already softening."

"And then you'll put the cage back on?" Claude was breathing through gritted teeth.

Danny nodded. "It's only been a day. I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily. What lesson would that serve?"

Luckily it was only a minute more before he was fully soft and Danny had him toweled off and his cock caged again before he was able to shake the chill from his bones.

\-----

Days two and three were bearable, save for waking up with an ache as the cage prevented him from getting hard like he was most mornings. Danny took the cage off for practice and games, but put it back in place as soon as they had the opportunity. It wasn’t that bad now that he had adjusted to it.

That fourth night was a bitch.

He should have known that this was going to come back to bite him in the ass. The desperation Danny was looking for wasn't there.

Claude was naked beneath the covers of their bed, half-heartedly reading a book that Coots had recommended—but let's be real, that boy had some strange interests—and the book was abruptly no longer in his hands.

"Wha—Danny." Claude grumbled as the book was set aside on the nightstand without the bookmark being placed in it. "I was reading that."

"And now you're not." Danny settled his weight on top of Claude, straddling his lap and holding both of Claude's cheeks as he kissed him deeply. His breath stuttered as he tried to get in enough air to continue kissing, but eventually had to break away with a small laugh and a rough inhale.

"Jesus, what's gotten into you?"

Danny shrugged and the little smirk made Claude's heart give a hard lob against his chest. "Was bored."

"Well, I'm sorry, but unless you intend to break your rules, we can't do... that."

"There's nothing in my rules that says we can't. You just can't come."

"That's mean."

"It's a punishment."

Claude sighed. "I can't tell you no, can I?"

With a cocked eyebrow, Danny leaned down and pressed another short kiss to his lips. "You could use your safeword. But seeing as I know you don't need it right at this moment, that would only extend your punishment." It was a brief moment before his expression turned very serious and he was holding Claude's head still, making him keep eye contact. "Of course, if this gets to be too much, you know I will always listen to you."

"I know. I trust you."

"Good. Then right now I need these covers out of the way."

Claude chuckled as Danny dipped his head to deliver a soft bite to the shell of his ear. "You might need to move if you want that to happen."

He sighed in mock annoyance but rolled off of Claude, tugging the comforter away in the process and trying to get it out from underneath where he was now pinning it. Once it was pushed out of the way, Claude tried to roll toward Danny's side—he still wanted more kisses—but wasn't able to budge with Danny pressing him back onto the bed.

"Just like this, ok? Want you to try and relax."

His fingers were gentle as they trailed over Claude's stomach, nails lightly scratching through the hair beneath his navel. Just a little lower, his thumb traced where the ring sat at the base of his cock, the pressure making him gasp.

"What're you—" Claude took a moment to breathe; Danny wanted him relaxed, after all. "What're you going to do?"

"Telling you defeats the purpose," Danny said before shifting back, giving himself space to lap at Claude's balls.

He was going to playfully gripe about it, but the sensation had the ache where he couldn't get hard coming back sharp. From what Claude knew—internet research only, he hadn't been gutsy enough to ask any of the guys if this had ever happened to them—some people said that the cage hurt, while others said they loved the feeling of it.

Claude fell somewhere between slight discomfort and too turned on for his own good.

The thought crossed his mind that maybe he should tell Danny this wasn't going to be an effective punishment, but that... that would mean admitting he liked this and he wasn't about to do that. His cheeks flushed at the thought of verbally owning up to it and he clamped his mouth shut tight.

"Everything all right?" Danny asked, tone so far from concern, heavily grounded in the territory of teasing.

Fine. He could play that game. "Yeah," he said, exaggerating a yawn and stretching his arms above his head. "Perfectly fi— _fuck_!"

Danny's tongue trailing firm over his hole had him moaning and tightening his grip on the sheets, twisting them in his fists as he tried not to rock down to get more. They would need to right them later, because he could feel the corners slip free as he pulled.

"This is—" Claude had to pause to swallow. "So not fair."

There was no response from below except for Danny licking into him with short, shallow thrusts, making him wet. If he wasn't actively trying to keep his wits about him, Claude would have given in and just let himself be tongue-fucked, but he wasn't going to give Danny the satisfaction.

Christ, his cock was fighting to get hard, the plastic starting to bite roughly into his skin, but he could feel that familiar heat in his lower belly all the same. It was just the beginnings of it but he wouldn't be allowed to come, even if he got to that point.

Danny's tongue was gone and when it didn't return, Claude looked down between his legs. He loved Danny's eyes in any situation, but seeing them hazy with want down the length of his body was a whole other level. There was no chance he would tire of that sight.

When he didn't make a move to continue, Claude wriggled his hips where they were pinned. "Danny? Please?"

"Shh, _cher_. Want you to stay calm."

Claude nodded and ran his hands over his face. He needed to breathe, to adjust to the heightened sensation of Danny's hands against his skin. Whether it was the cage or the fact that it had been four days since he got off last, he was more responsive to the touch.

Calm. Sure. That was entirely possible when Danny's tongue entered him again, lips sucking lightly at his hole at the same time. It was fucking unfair that it felt so good without Danny touching his cock. One finger went in beside his tongue and Claude whined, gripping black hair and trying to fuck himself on both.

Danny pulled back and glared at Claude until he untangled his hand from his hair. "Don't move. Can you do that for me?"

There was a chance that he wouldn't be able to, but he had to try, so he nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Very good. Stay put," he said as he got up on his knees and extended far enough to reach the nightstand drawer to retrieve the lube they kept there. When he returned, he took a moment to coat three fingers before sliding two of them into Claude without warning. 

Between Danny practically making out with his hole and the finger from earlier, he was stretched enough to take two fingers with only a slight burn. The little bit of pain was enough to take the edge off that was starting to become too much.

He was clinical with the way he stretched Claude open enough for three fingers, but once he got the third one inside, he stopped. "Please?" Claude whined but he didn't try to force any movement from Danny, abiding by his wishes.

"Please, what?"

Claude didn't actually know what he wanted outside of wanting to come, wanting Danny to take the cage off so he could touch his dick. With the cage still on, there wasn't much he could get that wouldn't drive him even closer to crazy. What if he asked fo—

The tips of Danny's fingers were pressing against Claude's prostate, rubbing tight circles over it. " _Fuck_ , oh god." Claude bit hard into his bottom lip and whimpered, hoping that a second counterpoint of pain would be enough to ease how quickly he felt an orgasm building. It was brutal, Danny never taking a moment to ease up, he just kept constant, slow circles and Claude knew he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer.

"Danny, stop." He didn't. His rhythm kept steady and he kept staring at Claude with eyes that looked a level of innocent he wasn't buying given the situation. "I'm gonna come if you don't stop."

"Don't you dare," Danny said. He nipped the inside of Claude's thigh in warning.

His abs kept tightening, trying to fight it off and sweat was prickling across his forehead. Danny was going to force it out of him.

"Sir, _please_!"

The pressure went away as Danny slid his fingers out of Claude, smirking down at him. He was able to think now, take a second to try and cool off, but he didn't like the feeling of being empty. Danny's fingers were slender and long, but three of them still made for a decent stretch inside of him. Christ, he wanted them back, but he needed to regain some control if he wanted to make it through his punishment. After this was over, he was going to get Danny back for it.

Danny softly pet Claude's trapped cock and his sack that was stretched tight over his balls. "You really were close, weren't you?"

He was always sensitive there, even without the heightened feeling of the cage, and he was trying not to moan as Danny paid each one individual attention. "Y-yes, sir."

"You're so good, Clo. Been even more behaved than I thought you would be. Think you can take a little bit more?"

Claude nodded. The need to come was still there, but it was simmering now. He'd likely have to call another stop, but Danny could finger him again if he wanted to. Must have enjoyed watching him like this.

The pressure was different when it pushed against Claude's hole. Wider and firmer, but he sighed with content when the head of Danny's cock was inside. There should have been more to follow, but Danny held Claude's hips against the bed, not allowing him to take any more. It would be different if he was trying to give Claude time to adjust. This was Danny trying to torture him into begging for it.

He hated to admit it was working.

When Claude tried to squirm, Danny held him tighter. The head was holding him open, but he didn't feel full and it was awful. His voice was quiet when he finally caved. "Fuck me, please? I need you."

Danny worked the rest of his length in with short thrusts until he was all the way inside, his hips pumping against Claude's ass. He stilled inside of him, panting and Claude could see the response of a little shiver running along his spine. "You're so tight. Are you always this tight? Fuck."

Claude wasn't given the chance to respond, when Danny pulled almost all the way out and pressed back in so slowly. He could feel every inch of it and it was so much there were tears beginning at the corners of his eyes. Danny had fucked him into crying before but those were the times when he was rough, pinning Claude down and pulling his hair. It wasn't slow like this, deliberate.

He closed his eyes to the sight of Danny panting above him—he was so in love with the way his hair fell around his face and the concentration that wrinkled his forehead. Claude was already feeling caught up in this and he needed to keep himself grounded.

Three quick thrusts had him grappling at Danny's hips, unsure whether he was pushing him away or pulling him closer. "God! Fuck, f-fuck."

"Look at me." He shook his head. "Claude, eyes, now."

Opening his eyes caused the tears to dislodge and Danny was leaning very close, fully seated in him and gently stroking his thumb over Claude's cheek.

"You ok?"

"Overwhelmed," he sighed.

"How's the pain?"

"Aches, but it— _ohh_." Danny had shifted his hips to adjust, causing the tip of his cock to brush over Claude's prostate.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Danny said with a laugh.

Through gritted teeth he muttered, "not fair." He was starting to feel pretty close, like he might actually come with the cage on. Research said it was possible, but he wasn't entirely sure he believed it until now.

"Not supposed to be." He pecked Claude on the lips. "Slow or fast?"

"Slow."

"Why not fast?" Danny teased, leaning down to nip at Claude's collarbone.

"I'll come."

He ground his hips against Claude's ass, forcing small moans from the both of them. "Can't have that, then. You've still got three days left."

The words made Claude whimper just as much as the slow thrusts. His nails were digging into Danny's sides and thankfully he was a good sport about it. The tears that had cleared from before were starting to return and holding onto Danny helped keep him from falling apart.

With no adjustment to the pace, Danny thrust deeper than he had before. "Danny," Claude whined breathlessly. "Oh god."

"I'm close, sweetheart. We'll be done soon."

Claude had to cover his face. Danny watching him cry and the embarrassment of just absolutely _needing_ was too much for him. He wasn't going to come, he was going to do what was asked of him, he was good and—

Danny lost the rhythm he'd had and dropped to his elbows, moaning against Claude's shoulder as he came. Christ, there was always a lot, but feeling it making a mess of his insides without a condom was thrilling. Claude felt fucking dirty like this.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he hissed as his muscles contracted, hole clenching tighter around Danny's cock as he came in a gush. There was some relief but without any contact on his dick, it was frustrating.

When Danny looked down the length of them to where his cock was dribbling come through the slit in the cage, Claude was ready to crawl into himself. He'd tried to behave. Really, he hadn't actually wanted to come because it would make the punishment longer, but his own body didn't give him a say in the matter.

After a few moments, Danny slowly pulled out and climbed off the bed. His keys were on the dresser and he grabbed them before returning to Claude. It took him only a minute before the cage was unlocked and he was sliding it off.

God, it felt good without it, but he wasn't hopeful yet. "Are… is that it?"

Danny chuckled. "You came without permission, Clo. We need to get the cage cleaned and then it's going back on. This isn't over yet."

Claude turned his face into the pillow and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
